Specific Axes
Hammer Arm Caster Level: 12th Price: 81,000 hl Construction: Craft magical arms and armor, Shocking Grasp, Telekinesis, Magic stone, Energy Resistance, Price +6 bonus This +2 Shocking Burst Throwing Returning War Hammer Is an incredibly powerful weapon. While it possesses these powers, it also grants Electricity resistance 5 that stacks with all other forms of electricity resistance. Finally, while this hammer is equipped you gain a cumulative +1 bonus to hit for every attack you miss with it during an encounter, this resets when you land a hit. Unlosing rangers that have this arm equipped as a body modification can choose to treat it as a natural attack for the purposes of upgrading it. Creatures equipped with the Hammer Arm add the Technique "Lightning Hammer" to their list of techniques known. Creatures that can perform a technique of 4th level or higher can use this technique normally. Niflheim Caster Level: 12th Construction: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Giga Ice ; Cost 70,000 hl Price: 98,000 hl Some demons walk a lonesome path full of treachery and deceit. At times these demons can become so lonely and cold that their emotions coalesce into a deadly weapon full of hatred and spite. Niflheim is a +3 Vicious Greataxe of Frost. All damage dealt by Niflheim is considered frost damage, including the vicious damage. Creatures wielding it gain the benefits of the Cleave and great Cleave feats. if they already possess those feats, they gain a +1 bonus to cleave attacks with this weapon for each feat they possess. In addition, on a successful sneak attack, you deal an additional +1 damage per damage dice. ' Axe of Despair' Price: '''40,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 Enchantment, Crushing Despair, Rage An axe filled with the misery and hate of all of the lives it's brought to a visceral end. The Axe of Despair is a +2 Cruel Heartseeker Cold Iron Battleaxe. While wielding the axe of Despair, you become immune to the spell crushing despair, in addition, you can use the spell Crushing despair as a spell like ability 6 times per day. The save DC for this spell is 26. You can also choose to immediately cast this spell on a creature after making a successful melee attack against it by spending 2 uses of the ability. Once per day if you slay an enemy, if you possess the antagonize feat, you can use it to goad one of their allies into attacking you as a free action on that round. ' Attaxe on Titan' Price: '30,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+3 Enhancement, Righteous Might It has a really catchy theme song and an epic soundtrack in general. It's built for defeating regenerative giants. The Attaxe on Titan is a +2 Giant Bane Handaxe The bane of this weapon also applies to Ogre Devils. Any creature you effect with this weapon's bane effect must make a fortitude saving throw DC 29 or lose any regeneration or fast healing it possesses for 1 round. If making a called shot to the enemy's head from behind, you take no penalty to the attack roll. Finally, once per day as a standard action you can choose to take 1d6 damage that bypasses any damage reduction you possess and become a huge sized creature. Your strength and constitution increase by +8 and your dexterity drops by -4. You gain +6 Natural armor, Your items all increase in size with you. In addition you gain regeneration 5 while at this size. This lasts for 10 rounds. Not all rounds must be consecutive. ' Beam Axe Price: '108,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +7 A piece of powerful technology crafted by techno barbarians from far off lands. The Beam Axe is a +2 Brilliant Energy Greataxe The Beam Axe takes batteries like a remote weapon and needs to be recharged once every 12 hours. Unlike other brilliant energy weapons, the Beam Axe works against creatures of all types and can effect objects and non-living materials. Once per day with this weapon you can choose for 1/2 of the damage you deal with it on a single attack to be force damage. ' Dinosaur Greataxe Price: '''40,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+4 Enchantment, Dinosaur fossil, Flesh to stone Though it looks more like a Dragon than a dinosaur, it's a fossilized piece of ancient history repurposed to be a weapon. The Dinosaur Greataxe is a +2 Impact Greataxe The attacks of a Dinosaur Greataxe gradually turn living [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/flesh-to-stone flesh to stone]. Each time the axe hits a target, the target must make a DC 20 Fortitude save or take 1d4 points of Dexterity damage. A creature that is reduced to 0 Dexterity by this attack turns completely to stone, as if by a [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/flesh-to-stone flesh to stone] spell. Casting [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/stone-to-flesh stone to flesh] on the creature removes all Dexterity damage caused by this attack. While wielding this greataxe, 6 times per day as a standard action you can summon 1d4+2 Deinonychus skeletons that fight for you and last for 10 rounds. you can expend 2 uses of this ability to summon a T-Rex or Triceratops Skeleton instead. If you can use techniques of 7th level or higher, you can use the Skeletal Dragon technique "Living Fossil" so long as you are wielding this weapon. ' Holy Axe Clover' Price: '''40,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+4 Enchantment It's a powerful and holy axe resembling a three leaf clover, in an attempt to make it just as popular as it's four leafed cousin. The Holy Axe Clover is a +2 Holy Greataxe The Holy Axe Clover offers divine protection to it's wielder and always adds it's enchantment modifier to the wielder's saving throws as a divine bonus. In addition, 3 times per day you can reroll any d20 check that you make and take the better result. ' God's Wing Axe' Price: '''108,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+7 Enchantment A powerful axe crafted by the angels to be a divine weapon of justice. The God's Wing Axe is a +1 Holy Conductive gray flame Adamantine greataxe When wielding the God's Wing Axe, if you are an evil or neutral creature, you take an additional negative level from holding it along with the one caused by the holy enchantment. If you are good aligned, you can channel energy as a 5th level Good aligned cleric. If you can already channel energy, you are treated as 5 levels higher for the purpose of your channel energy, this can go beyond the maximum channel energy listed on the cleric chart, granting an additional +3d6. ' Liquid Edge' Price: '50,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+4 Enchantment Liquid Edge is a strange slime like axe that can shape shift swiftly to better defeat it's enemies. Liquid Edge is a +2 Transformative Handaxe. Liquid Edge can use it's transformative ability to shift into any melee weapon, including those that may require a motor such as a chainsaw, however it cannot transform into a specific magical melee weapon. The Liquid Edge also grants it's wielder Fast healing 5, the weapon also possesses this quality, therefore allowing it to heal it's self. Once per day the wielder of the Liquid Edge can cast the spell Regenerate as a 18th level caster. ' Gemstone Hammer Price: '''12,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 A powerful hammer that utilizes strange gemstone technology to power it's self. The Gemstone Hammer is a +2 Warhammer. The Gemstone Hammer requires at least one Jag Gem to be equipped to it, otherwise it is completely useless. Once equipped with a Jag Gem, it is treated as a +2 Impact Warhammer. The Gemstone Hammer possesses 2 slots for Jag Gems, which can be equipped to the weapon. This raises the maximum enchantment of the weapon by +4, however this additional +4 can only be used to apply gemstones. ' Sonic Spinning Saw' Price: '''1,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price Masterwork weapon A Powerful buzz saw used to cut wood and flesh. The Sonic Spinning Saw is a Masterwork Battleaxe. The Sonic Spinning saw takes batteries like a remote. It's critical multiplier is X4. It can be used to perform both Axe and Blade techniques. ' Beetle' Price: ' 25,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+3 enhancment A giant beetle with an extremely dense carapace. Beetle is a +2 Vermin bane Adamantine great Club. While wielding the Beetle, All insect or arachnid like vermin are not immune to any mind effecting abilities you use. In addition, you add this weapon's enhancement modifier to your armor class as a natural armor bonus. When using the lift and throw combat maneuvers, you increase the distance you can throw by 5 feet for every point in the Beetle's enchantment modifier (Base +10 feet). Once per day as a move action, you can increase your DR by 5/- for 5 rounds. ' Grave Hammer Aura Major Conjuration; CL 18th; Slot none; Price 163,000 hl; Weight —'Craft' DC 22; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost +6 weapon, 81,500 hl, bless, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/holy-smite holy smite], [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/summon-monster summon monster I], creator must be good This Large +4 Witch Bane Holy Warhammer is a powerful item built to slay witches, as it possesses the power to seal away their magic and prevent them from transforming into Dark Witches. The enchantments on this weapon all apply to Arcane spellcasters and witches regardless of their alignment. Undead are effected by these abilities as well even if they are not witches or evil. Witches and other arcane spellcasters struck with this hammer take a cumulative -1 penalty to their saving throws, armor class, and damage reduction. This penalty is treated as a curse and lasts for 13 hours with the cumulative penalty refreshing after every strike. If a Witch is slain with this hammer, they do not become a venifica. Due to the strange shape of the hammer being like that of a coffin, it can be opened and items can be placed inside of it as a method of storage. The weapon holds 6 alchemical compartments in which you can hold vials and potions. When striking an opponent with any single attack that takes a standard or full attack action you can choose to shatter one of the vials and effect your opponent with it. This adds it's effect to the weapon damage. For instance you could apply an alchemist's fire, acid, or potion of Shocking Grasp. You can use the technique rapturous leaping hammerfall as if it were a technique on your technique list. You must be able to perform techniques of it's level to use this ability. Bear Trap Flail Aura Strong Transmutation; CL 18th; Slot none; Price 63,000 hl; Weight —'Craft' DC 28; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost +4 bonus, 20,000 hl; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/animate-objects animate objects], [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/spectral-hand spectral hand]; A somewhat sentient bear trap like set of jaws and a tongue on the end of a black chain or cord. This strange flail can be flung at an opponent and used to bite into them or channel certain attacks through it. The Bear Trap Flail is a Large sized +3 Conductive dancing flail. This weapon is treated as a light weapon for a medium sized creature despite being a large sized weapon. When attacking with it, you increase your reach by 5 feet. While wielding this weapon, you gain a +4 bonus to CMB attempts to grapple and bull rush with it and you grain the Grab ability when using it. When you successfully grapple a creature, you can spend a swift action to pull that creature to you as a bull rush attempt to pull it to your location. While it's grappling an opponent, you deal it's damage as a free action every round, and can expend it's conductive ability through it. When dancing, the Bear Trap Flail can spend it's attack action to utilize one of your class abilities that requires a standard action to attack or makes a touch or ranged touch attack such as the energy bolts from some cleric domains or sorcerer archetypes, Witch energy blasts, or alchemist bombs. While wielding the Bear Trap Flail, you gain the technique Chainspike Batting. You can use this technique as one of your techniques per day so long as you can perform techniques of it's level. If this weapon is made into an intelligent item or given an intelligence by a class feature. It's intelligence increases by a bonus equal to the weapon's enchantment. Alchemical Stun Baton ''' '''Price 78,000 hl; Type light melee; Pro ficiency martial; Dmg (M) 1d8 e, 1d6 blu.; Dmg (S) 1d6 e,1d4 blu.; Critical ×2; Capacity 10; Usage 1 charge/rnd.; Special touch; Weight 2 lbs. CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Craft DC 24; Cost +1 Weapon, 39,000 hl; Craft Technological Arms and Armor, military lab This +1 witch bane Stun Baton is a light, one handed weapon and a powerful alchemical item that possesses the ability to utilize several methods of attack, often used for subduing witches. The Alchemical Stun Baton requires a battery to operate and can utilize several abilities by spending charges from it. It can be connected to an alchemical Generator Backpack to allow it to use charges from the backpack instead. All of the spells are cast as if by a 5th level caster and the save DC is 18 if it has one. The stun baton applies the witch bane enchantment to the spells it casts as well. · 4 charges Shocking Grasp · 5 charges Body Capacitance · 5 charges Sheet Lightning · 6 charges Lightning bolt If used by an Alchemical Guardsman, the stun Baton instead has a save DC of 10+1/2 character level+ Intelligence modifier when using it's abilities, and it uses the Alchemical Guardsman's level as it's caster level. When spending charges to use the spells from the Alchemical Stun baton, you can spend a use of your Alchemical Smite to apply it's damage and effects to the spell cast.